


Free Marcy Hugs

by goodiecornbread



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, POV Marcy Brewer, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodiecornbread/pseuds/goodiecornbread
Summary: Marcy Brewer is a hugger.So she puts her mom hugs to good use.TW for implied homophobia/transphobia, but no phobic or harmful language is used.
Relationships: Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 31
Kudos: 220
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Free Marcy Hugs

Marcy was a hugger.

She hugged her friends. She hugged her sister, brother-in-law, and her nieces and nephews. She hugged her husband. 

But her favorite person to hug was Patrick. Her only son, her pride and joy.

Every night, after a story, were 'huggies and kissies.' Every morning at breakfast, before getting on the bus, coming home from school. Any A-quality assignments, any school performances, any Open Mic Nights, any accomplishment at all. Marcy hugged Patrick.

She still hugged him when he came to visit with Rachel. When they celebrated birthdays and holidays. Whenever Patrick's relationship ended, and then when it rekindled.

They hugged, tight and tearful, standing by his packed car as he promised to call, he just "needed to get away."

The day David called and invited Clint and herself to Schitt's Creek, she was elated. She had Patrick's birthday marked on every calendar, and counted down the days until she could hug her son again.

When Johnny inadvertently exposed, and later David himself confirmed, their relationship, Marcy wished she could hug her son right then. Instead, she hugged his boyfriend, making sure he knew how much she loved and supported them.

Finally, when her sweet boy walked into the Café that night, she hugged Patrick for the first time in far too long. "Happy birthday," she told him. "I love you."

When he sat them down and came out to them, saying he hoped they could accept it, she couldn't wait to wrap him in her arms.

She couldn't imagine a world where her son could do anything that would make her not want to hug him ever again. Even the thought of it made her heart hurt.

When she and Clint arrived back home after the weekend with Patrick and David, she jumped on Facebook. She'd already been a part of a few 'Mom Groups,' but now she was looking for a new group: moms of LGBTQ+ children. She joined no less than five and immediately integrated herself.

> Hello, ladies! My name is Marcy, and I live just outside of Toronto. My son has recently come out to us and introduced us to his boyfriend, who is absolutely wonderful! I am a proud mama!!! ❤👬

  
  


When Patrick had invited them back out a few months later to see him perform in Cabaret, she had no idea that she would be hugging her future son-in-law.

  
  


> Great news, ladies! I hear wedding bells! My son proposed to his boyfriend-- I mean fiancé!!! 😍❤💑
> 
>   
> 

  
  


When September came around, she spent every moment she could embracing her two sons, afraid if she didn't give enough hugs that she might combust with joy.

  
  


> Ladies! How handsome are my boys on their wedding day?! 🔔

>   
  


That winter, while searching for local nonprofits that assisted the LGBTQ+ community (Marcy insisted they didn't want anything for Christmas, so why not make a donation in her name?), she learned about Free Mom Hugs. Apparently, there are parents who aren’t supportive of (or worse, completely disown) their own babies, which was absolutely unimaginable. Not only did Marcy and Clint make a sizable donation, but she started talking to members about fundraising and outreach. 

In early June, Patrick and David came to town, and the four of them traveled to Toronto. Saturday morning, Marcy left her three boys and went downtown to meet the rest of the moms in her chapter. Adorned in her Free Mom Hugs shirt (with "Mama Marcy" printed on the back) and her "I ❤ My Gay Son" and "LOVE is spelled LGBTQIA+" pins, she was ready. 

The parade started, and immediately she was being waved to the sidewalk. She gave hug after hug, squeezing tight, whispering affirmations and listening to confessions. 

"My mom hasn't talked to me in ten years."

"You are loved, my dear."

"My mom died before I ever came out to her."

"I am so proud of you."

"My mom refuses to see me as her daughter."

"I've always wanted a daughter as beautiful as you."

When she saw her real sons, she rushed over, giving each a kiss on the cheek, brushing away Patrick's tears.

"I love you, Mom," he called out as she ran back to her place in the moving parade. 

Afterwards, she met up with Clint and the boys at the festival grounds, where they wandered the booths and food vendors and businesses. Every few minutes someone would stop her, asking for a hug, for which she always obliged. 

She knew the hugs she was giving were for them, for people who couldn't easily get a hug from their own mother. But they were also for her, her way of doing her part to spread support and hope and acceptance. She always had a heart overflowing, needing somewhere to pour her love.

Marcy was a hugger. And now she'd found her purpose. 


End file.
